


Fate&Love

by vvasasavv



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M, 現代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv
Relationships: Arthur/Goosefat Bill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Fate&Love

亞瑟‧潘德拉岡是天生之王。比爾在很久以前便知道，在2018年，在亞瑟出生以前，在一切開始之前。

比爾碰見亞瑟時的第一個感覺是一陣悲哀的悚然。那時他正無所事事地賴在倫敦某間酒吧，工作剛結束，他的狙擊槍乖巧拆解在他的波士頓包中，一切很好，他就像個普通到分不清職業來歷的男人，白T和牛仔褲，像剛從某間說不清名字的新創公司下班的普通員工。沒什麼人知道比爾‧威爾遜是誰，只知道有時這個總有溫和笑意的男人會帶著無害而鬆散的樣貌在倫敦的酒吧喝上那麼一杯，比爾不介意別人知道名字，但大部分的人壓根不在意他究竟是誰，更何況他的名字無論何時都是那樣平凡。

平凡的比爾，

平凡的一天。

平凡的，但總會死人的工作。

比爾今天幹的很好，目標一槍斃命，這讓他覺得他該犒賞一下自己，所以他就這樣隨意走進一家酒吧。酒吧很一般，一般的音樂一般的酒，比爾本將有個一般的夜晚，直到他看見了那個非裔酒保——

在他出聲招呼時比爾一時沒有認出，他還正將菸丟進嘴中沒有點火，但第二句比爾就知道不妙，那道聲線他聽過太多太多遍。如果要追述比爾也說不清。

比爾只能猜想他的名字叫做崔斯坦而綽號叫濕棍，這是定律，這世上什麼都會改變，只有姓名連接著某些本質。比爾心不甘情不願地抬頭，果然那個熟悉的臉龐在昏暗的空間衝著他笑。比爾也只能回以他一道淺笑。該走了。比爾最內裡的聲音催促著他，你知道崔斯坦的附近會有誰。但當比爾正要起身時——

酒保推出了一杯酒給看起來像是太過無聊而要離去的男人。

這是我們老闆請的。聽到老闆這個字時比爾的恐懼從脊椎攀上了頭頂，非裔男人往一個方向比了比，比爾就輕而易舉的撞進了金髮男人的眼中。

亞瑟‧潘德拉岡的藍眼一如既往，正如英格蘭永恆不變的天空。

他們理所當然的上了床。混亂急躁而瘋狂。

在酒吧，比爾站起來的那一刻一切又再次走回老路。金髮的男人幾乎與他同時起身，比爾在亞瑟走得太近時將酒潑上他的臉——是的，現在他不搧巴掌了，除了他也該隨著文明進程重新定義教養，還有就歷史經驗，巴掌對亞瑟沒有一點恫嚇效果。

但比爾隨即知道，酒精同樣也沒有什麼效用。

所以下一段畫面便是亞瑟的手臂將比爾壓在吧台上，比爾用力掙扎著。亞瑟總是會在這樣的情況露出一種躍躍欲試的笑容，比爾已經忘記亞瑟第一次用手臂壓制他時是什麼表情，他只記得那些時刻——他拉緊著弓而亞瑟將聖劍拖著嘎嘎作響，那些酒杯碰撞，那些鹿、野豬與孔雀擺上圓桌，吾王，比爾向他敬酒，亞瑟王對著他的笑容帶著一種無法言說的明亮光彩。

亞瑟的臉壓低靠向年紀稍長的自己，比爾想他要開口說些什麼或是吐他一臉口水或是完全相反的事，這讓比爾奮力地抵抗著亞瑟，並且逃避著他的雙眼。比爾在僵持中踹了他一腳，亞瑟後退了幾步比了一個中指，這很好。比爾也反擊回去，帶著將整個酒吧形成一場混仗的打算。

在一個拳頭重砸在臉上時，比爾鬆一口氣，慶幸他們只有拳頭沒有其他，這場鬥毆在酒吧是場短暫絢爛的插曲。不久崔斯坦——不久濕棍便拉開他們。比爾裝模作樣地啐一口血水，誰也不理就背起了他的包。在他推開門前聽見亞瑟正在對濕棍說什麼，這是他這次第一次聽見亞瑟的聲音，帶著一股年輕的戲劇感。亞瑟‧潘德拉岡不會超過28歲，比爾知道再過幾年亞瑟的聲音會帶著一些負重的沙啞，但他只是拿著他的波士頓包頭也不回的離開。

Fuck。

比爾沒走遠，只是蹲靠在離酒吧兩個街口外的巷子裡，他繼續點起早先被打斷的那支菸。亞瑟‧潘德拉岡，比爾喃喃地將煙氣吐向夜空。亞瑟打的很重，也許就陌生人而言太重了――

方便來支菸嗎？

比爾抬頭，看見不知為何出現的亞瑟。男人同樣傷痕累累的將自己陰影攏罩在自己身上。年輕的亞瑟胸起伏著，比爾不知道這是因為剛打了那麼一架還是他的情緒什麼的，但亞瑟喘著，像是前一刻才戰勝高盧大群士兵。

每次比爾遇見這樣的情境總會先嘆氣，而後亞瑟抓了抓自己的後頸，帶著和解的善意與純然的無措——亞瑟在漫長時間中也許金髮也許黑髮，不變的除了他的藍眼睛與亞瑟‧潘德拉岡這個名號，就剩那些無意識的小動作，像是這些都同亞瑟王不該被世人遺忘。

亞瑟王的確沒有被遺忘，他藉著詩歌與小說飄盪在永無止境的時光之流中。1940年，比爾又一次翻開關於亞瑟王的故事，他依舊沒有看完便將它束之高閣，倒是亞瑟興味昂然地窩在比爾的小公寓，花了三天就看完《殘缺騎士》，並叫比爾「我的騎士」好一段時間。

亞瑟將菸靠近火光沒有說話，只是低看著火焰將菸草點燃，不知道為何那帶有一種孤寂感。

最終比爾還是無法忍受，他不知道自己是無法忍受什麼，是亞瑟渾身是傷的跟他蹲在一起抽菸還是他的國王就在他面前而他只是一臉冷淡地幫他點著火，他們甚至才剛打過一架——

抱歉。

比爾最終還是先說出口。

在此同時比爾看見亞瑟幾乎因此明亮起來。這也許是一個永恆的謎題，比爾永遠不知道亞瑟為何總在第二次見面時嶄露出那樣，像是落單孩子遇見摯愛親人般的表情。

我也該說抱歉，甜心，看來你是嚇到了。我應該更慢點來――或是更直接點？

比爾盯著亞瑟吸吐中閃爍的火光，所以理所當然他看見了亞瑟的唇角，帶著純然的慾望。再揍我一拳或是――句末的邀請消失在亞瑟不帶惡意的侷促笑聲中，這對比爾來說太過令人懷念。

所以這次真的是他的錯，比爾想。是他自己吻上亞瑟，這怪不得人。

而亞瑟自始至終都扣著比爾的手。

亞瑟的另一隻手卡住他的腰，帶著不可置信看著騎在他身上的男人，比爾只是瞪著天花板律動著自己。亞瑟的陰莖也許是他的藍眼睛之外最令人懷念的事物，也許還有他的手、他對自己帶著挑釁的神采和所有賦予亞瑟在這個名字之中的任何物件。

你真是、令人驚訝。亞瑟一邊喘息著一邊吐出類似讚嘆的語句。比爾閉上了眼，努力將自己陷入性愛中。高潮席捲而來時比爾克制自己不要將亞瑟抱得太緊，但金髮男人卻像要將他揉碎，亞瑟發出一聲不明的聲響，像本來要說什麼，卻又像是高潮時無意義的哽咽。

比爾喜歡高潮，那是一段短暫的空無，單純只剩下快感，還有那些層層疊疊卻又像是永不改變的亞瑟。

我還不知道你的名字。他們在高潮後無聲地發呆一段時間，直到亞瑟將比爾摟了過來，將吻印在比爾的指節上。

我叫亞瑟。

我的名字不重要，而且我們不久前才幹過一架。比爾甩開了他的手，但對方的反應卻像是碰見了什麼有趣的事物。亞瑟‧潘德拉岡，男人在床頭櫃旁放了他的名片，比爾在撕掉時遲疑了那麼幾秒。最終將名片揉成一團讓它滾進抽屜的底層。

而他再一次碰到亞瑟是在他工作結束後。比爾甚至連槍都還沒卸就聽見那道腳步聲。也許最令比爾驚訝的是，他竟然還記得那些腳步的節奏，並且伴隨著金屬刮著硬地的幻覺。

你沒有聯絡我。亞瑟說的無辜而比爾只能莫名其妙地看著他。

抱歉？比爾一副以為自己聽錯的樣子，高樓的風很強，兩人不得不提起嗓子說話，這讓比爾的反問更加不耐。

我把名片放在你的桌上了，而你沒有聯絡我。

亞瑟雙手一攤，莫可奈何。所以我就來找你。

比爾尖聲的「哈」連他自己都覺得冷酷。

這是什麼三流連續劇嗎？隨便就找到連名字都不知道的人？

啊。亞瑟像是被抓到偷摘果的小孩。

我只是看見你，所以就跟來了。

比爾翻了翻眼。我不想跟你玩什麼跟蹤遊戲，亞瑟。

我知道，我知道。亞瑟裝模作樣地舉手投降。

但我們很合。

這點比爾從來沒有否認過。

所以？

亞瑟走近的某一小段時間比爾曾想如果現在拒絕他，比爾的世界就再也沒有亞瑟，也許未來的哪個世界都沒有。自從比爾第二次醒來，遇見亞瑟‧潘德拉岡，他便時不時在想如果彼此沒有遇見的宇宙奧秘。  
但他們最後總是在一起，屢試不爽。

因為比爾自私的，無法拒絕。

他們又做了一晚的愛。這次在比爾的家中。

亞瑟緊緊地箍住比爾，喘息在房間中迴盪，亞瑟盯著比爾，像是要把什麼挖掘出來。

你是在做那種不能明說的工作嗎。

如果你說殺手，是。

比爾說的雲淡風輕，但亞瑟也不像是沒見過風浪的人，他只是將自己更加纏緊比爾。真酷。

才不酷。比爾埋在亞瑟頸側，只是熟悉罷了。

槍與箭的確相像，正如熟悉就是不要遺忘的相似詞。

隔天比爾被琴聲吵醒，他看見亞瑟在彈琴。比爾的平台鋼琴只是一時興起從古董市集買了下來，只是擺著好看，偶爾隨手彈一些youtube上就有教學的曲子。

但亞瑟彈起琴來卻真有那麼一回事，比爾遇見很多個亞瑟，總是天資聰穎卻不再成為那些領域的王，軍事也好，運動也好更或是藝術文學。比爾想也許是因為現在女皇還在位，輪不到亞瑟獨當一面，或是他真正想要的就是這樣，不羈卻自由地散發他的光芒。就跟倫丁尼姆的亞瑟一樣，如果他沒碰見肥鵝比爾，亞瑟只是是倫丁尼姆而不是卡美洛的亞瑟王。

我本來就是酒吧的琴師。亞瑟一邊隨意得彈奏不知道是德布西還是德佛札克的鋼琴曲，總之也是靠老闆賞識，我才接下酒吧大部分的事。久而久之大家都以為我是老闆。

因為你本來就該當王。比爾才剛說出口便知道自己說錯了話。亞瑟的琴聲停了幾秒，又繼續下去。你想要聽什麼，古典？現代？爵士？

比爾沒說話，只是索性坐上了閉合的琴蓋，他的波士頓包粗魯地被撈起，一起待在那台鋼琴上。

亞瑟換了一首曲子，貓與老鼠，亞瑟修長的手指壓彈著琴鍵，比爾只是咬著菸，翹著腿在他那台古董鋼琴上清理他的槍。亞瑟彈完一首，又換了一首。他們沒有說話，但比爾知道，最終命運又將他們綁在一起。

比爾的房間開始堆上亞瑟的衣服與一些簡便的盥洗用具，就跟每本愛情小說會寫的一樣。

比爾在情人節的早上收到了一大束玫瑰花――說一束又好像不那樣精確—―那些紅玫瑰塞滿在比爾的平台鋼琴琴蓋下，這簡直惡俗，亞瑟還在睡，而比爾不知道這是怎麼發生的，大概是魔法――但其實魔法已經離他、離這個世界很遙遠了，而且亞瑟自始至終不會魔法。

比爾只好躺回床上，亞瑟正睡在旁邊，蜷曲在一起。這跟之前的幾個亞瑟不太相像，比爾不知道那是怎樣運作的，有幾次比爾甚至碰過外貌上完全不像的亞瑟，連比爾自己都不知道他是怎麼認出他的，也許有些不變的東西但比爾不想細想，那大概就是陰莖吧，亞瑟的陰莖、英格蘭王的陰莖亙久不變。

所以比爾只好替亞瑟那為了迎接早晨而微勃的陰莖來一次緩慢的口交。

亞瑟緩緩醒來，以一種撒嬌和睡迷糊的甜蜜叫男人含的再深點。

他們享有了一陣安靜而徐緩的快感，直到亞瑟再次出聲：

我可以住進來嗎？亞瑟將手指探入比爾略帶灰白的頭髮，而比爾的回答只是瞪著他將牙齒陷入亞瑟炙熱的皮肉中。但卻又在下一刻馴服地將亞瑟吸的更深。

所以？比爾感覺到亞瑟的小心翼翼，他只好把陰莖吐了出來。

現在你跟住在這裡有差嗎？

亞瑟的愉悅來的快速而明顯。

我本來以為你討厭我。亞瑟輕輕固定住比爾，讓自己小幅度律動著。

你甚至到現在都不告訴我名字。

但你還是黏著我不放。比爾抱怨時亞瑟只是樂呵呵地親吻他的頸項。

比爾是真的不想這樣，他碰見太多次亞瑟，然後便開始了千篇一律的重播模式——他們做愛、接吻，開始想那不如住在一起吧，有幾次他們偷偷結婚有幾次沒有，但到終亞瑟會死，自己也會死，而亞瑟從沒記起來過。

他們在維多利亞時期如此、百年戰爭也如此，他們在大戰的壕溝換著菸抽，趁空隙偷偷接吻。

比爾每次看見亞瑟閃爍著純然的藍色眼睛凝視他時，總感到心臟一陣緊縮。他沒有什麼心力思考亞瑟如果不遇見他會如何，他只能在還沒遇見亞瑟時能思考這件事。關於自己與亞瑟，他們的一見鍾情與亞瑟的自由。

也許這是沃帝岡的詛咒。在1960年比爾碰見了貝德維爾，他們在海德公園餵鴨子。1960年的貝德維爾記不得他們的故事，但他是個好人，願意聽比爾胡言亂語。大概是去除掉這些妄想，比爾依然是圓場最會剝頭皮的。1960年的比爾遇見亞瑟，只可惜他是對面的人。他們做愛親吻，最後亞瑟死了，比爾自己也死了，這只是時間長短問題，所有命運都殊途同歸。

比爾始終不敢告訴亞瑟。他不想亞瑟把他當成瘋子。但他的確累了，他媽的為什麼要將這些當成祕密，為什麼不在第一次上床時就開誠布公？嘿，亞瑟‧潘德拉岡，這是我第六十七次遇見你，也是我們第一次也是第百次的性愛。亞瑟‧潘德拉岡，你是亞瑟王――曾經為王，終將成王(king once, and king to be)。而我是你他媽的圓桌騎士，我們從千百年前就搞在一起了。這樣多好，把他當成瘋子而非其他。

亞瑟。

你真的是國王，在某天早晨，在亞瑟跟一個他依舊不知道名字的人談起未來時，比爾嚴肅的，在兩人蓬鬆的床上說。亞瑟王。

喔。亞瑟淡然地回應讓比爾知道他根本不知道比爾在說什麼。但隨後亞瑟伸出手來。

比爾看著亞瑟將他的手探入自己的髮——他的髮還是烏黑的，現在的自己還未超過35，他現在有年輕的肉體和毫無邏輯的靈魂。

我知道。

比爾一時無法聽懂亞瑟說了什麼。他只能呆愣著瞪著與他躺同一張床的男人。他看著亞瑟柔軟下來，帶著比爾從沒見過的情緒——如果勉強形容，是什麼從亞瑟外部剝落，像是融化。

我知道，肥鵝比爾。

亞瑟的拇指擦過比爾的眼角。亞瑟很喜歡這樣的動作，這讓比爾能靠在他的掌中而亞瑟能輕撫眼角那些褶皺——即便現在比爾還要一段時間才會讓眼角重新繡上那些線條。

比爾感覺自己張開了口卻說不出任何一句話。

這是我們第一次也是第六十七次見面，亞瑟從比爾的髮中抽出自己的手，改執起比爾的手，他將彼此的手指交織起來。

每次見到你都是我的第一次。亞瑟收攏著握住了比爾的手，自己又因為太過庸俗的情話而笑出聲來。比爾覺得自己被什麼哽住，他當下賞了亞瑟一巴掌。這真的太令人懷念。亞瑟忝不知恥的偷了一個吻，眼睛閃亮著，將吻順著淚水安撫在比爾的眼瞼上。

我想這是我的錯。亞瑟將比爾擁進懷中。但我忍不住，比爾，我怎麼能不讓吻貼在你唇上，不讓手梳亂你的頭髮。每次見到你之前我都在想，只要你說一聲不，我們就再也不會再見。

但是。

但是比爾沒有。

所以他們做愛親吻，即使死亡如同命運。

亞瑟咬上了比爾的唇，逼迫他說他的名字，亞瑟、吾王。

比爾。亞瑟說出比爾‧威爾遜的名字，彷彿在說自己的過去現在與未來。

他們在能知或不能知的時間裡終將吻貼上彼此，用手指揉亂彼此的頭髮，他們做愛親吻與死亡。

也許這與命運有些關係，但更多是關於愛的事。


	2. 薄荷

比爾．威爾森做了那樣多年的殺手，第一次因為打噴嚏而將子彈打到夜晚中無辜的磚牆上。感謝上帝發明消音器。

「潘德拉—」肥鵝比爾還沒說完一個詞，又忍不住打了一個噴嚏。(這次比爾學乖了，在身體因為生理反應施力時沒把手指放在板機上。)

接下來亞瑟不用看也知道那把狙擊槍要抵著他的頭了。

「只是突然想到。」亞瑟對著槍管，毫無防備，全然開朗的提起話題。

肥鵝比爾對薄荷過敏。

「感覺肥鵝快把他的肝都給打出來了。」濕棍看著不停打著噴嚏的比爾，悠哉的用手肘頂了頂他的國王，國王扭了扭躲開了兒時玩伴的揶揄，一臉擔心。「威廉—」國王的話被一個瞪視和一隻直立的食指給打斷，這個姿勢通常不會出現在王廳中，最多時候出現在，亞瑟帶著他的臣子微服出巡時靈光一現的餿主意前。

而後威廉騎士又打了一個噴嚏。

而濕棍顯然與比爾夠熟了，以至於他毫不猶豫地大笑出聲——並且大膽地躲過了弓箭手用手丟過去的箭。

「你怎麼可以給他喝薄荷酒？」貝德維爾似乎無奈到連氣都懶得生。「比爾沒告訴你他只要一聞到薄荷就會打噴嚏嗎。」但他就喝了嗎——貝德維爾不會承認他的國王再犯一些無關國政的小惡小錯時會用類似於撒嬌的語氣與他應對—不，這對一代老臣而言絕不是讓他更喜歡他的年輕國王一點的原因之一。更何況貝德維爾也了解這對亞瑟而言大概不是小惡小錯的程度。

「我帶著他這麼久，比爾只有一次不小心吸到薄荷。」貝德維爾無奈地倒了杯酒給他的國王。那還是他們都還不懂森林的時候，貝德維爾與比爾一腳踩上了野生的薄荷叢，而他們傑出的弓箭手，像鵝油一般狡猾的騎士，足足打了一個月的噴嚏。這件事回想起來滑稽，但卻讓當時才剛成形的叛軍們吃足苦頭。

以至於日後叛軍的營地山洞中，絕不可能出現薄荷這幾個字母。

「那當時比爾是怎麼好的？」亞瑟從貝德維爾的故事中抱得一線希望。但他的臣子反而愣住了。

「不知道？」濕棍露出一副不知該嘲笑還是饒了我吧的表情。那個貝德維爾就讓他的革命同志打一個月噴嚏然後某天就讓他自然痊癒啦？怪不得他們要等你拔出石中劍啊國王。濕棍又躲過了一支箭和一連串的噴嚏聲。

「就莫名——」比爾因為打噴嚏使的臉都紅了起來，這在亞瑟眼中覺得實在有點可愛的過分了。

「某天——克莉——」在打著噴嚏的比爾要開始說他個故事前，他的國王終究忍不住親了親他的臣子。

「克莉絲汀給了你一顆雞蛋，並且親了親他可憐的、一直不停打噴嚏的威廉叔叔。」

亞瑟穿著皮衣蹲在比爾旁邊，手上抱著一個牛皮紙袋，裡面大概有幾天份的培根檸檬與袋裝義大利麵，露在牛皮紙袋外的則是一株食用薄荷的枝葉。而比爾只能不停地，忍耐著在倫敦暗街的屋頂上打著小小的噴嚏。

「所以你還是會過敏呢比爾。」亞瑟懶得管用槍戳著自己但又因為噴嚏而無力的比爾，抱著牛皮紙袋站了起來，就毫不遮掩地彎腰在蹲在地上的殺手的額頭上親了親。

比爾倒抽了一口氣。

噴嚏聲停止了。

「所以這是魔法嗎？」亞瑟莫名其妙地看著不再打噴嚏，但臉依然帶點粉紅的騎士。這魔法也太浪漫了吧!濕棍在身後叫著，這次箭太過準確的砸在年輕人的頭上。

「總之威廉不打噴嚏了。」珀西瓦里做了一個有跟沒有一樣的總結。

「所以魔法還在。」亞瑟一臉壞笑的抱著剛從超市要買回家的食材。

「你這是史上最爛的探班，亞瑟。」比爾看亞瑟的眼神向要把子彈送進他的腦袋裡。

那我幫你做義大利麵嗎，還有冰淇淋？

你先把薄荷拿走再說—我要工作了亞瑟！


	3. 相擁入眠

有時比爾的記憶似乎還遺落在發生傳說之前的卡美洛，即便那時的亞瑟與21世紀的這個年輕男人相差不多，但有些事情的確因為歷史無法停止的巨輪而改變了。

例如說睡眠。

比爾再一次因為紊亂的夢境驚醒過來時，對上的不是一雙本該疲憊卻異常明亮的雙眼。臥房內只有稍遠的地方閃著藍芽音響電源的藍色亮點，如果在過往，比爾會以為是誤闖巖穴的一隻昆蟲—或是魔法殘留的印記，後者的猜想往往讓綽號肥鵝的男人整夜無法入眠。

再過一段時間，那藍色的光亮變成了同樣失眠的國王的雙眼。

你也睡不著。國王會在他的臣子張開眼後詢問，在夜裡，比爾可以感覺到國王似乎會因為他的驚醒而安下心來，像是在那之前國王忍受著整個世界進入深夜的孤獨。

那的確是許久以前的事，無論是國王或是臣子總在有些時點受噩夢所苦。肥鵝有時會夢見他被抓進黑牢的時刻，而所有的騎士都知道國王總是夢見那令人心痛的一刻而永不得安眠。但隨著王國的建立與穩固，騎士們緩慢的遺忘國王狼狽的經歷，只有比爾在驚醒時會發覺，國王不會說他夢見什麼，但卻會在騎士因噩夢尚未平息時吻向對方。

他們用吻與手讓彼此再次陷入深眠。

最終似乎國王與騎士也真的將噩夢遺忘。

那是很久以前的事，但當比爾—現在比爾就只是比爾，只是弓箭換成了狙擊槍—

當比爾在夜裡因為惡夢而迷惑後，隨之湧上的，比爾不想承認，卻是一種再也無人共享的孤單。

你還會做惡夢嗎？那個擁抱比亞瑟的雙眼更早來到，將男人抱在他的胸前，亞瑟沒有張開眼，只是帶著睡意喃喃自語。

你現在不會做惡夢了。比爾沒有正面回答亞瑟的問題。亞瑟的體溫一向高一些，帶有年輕的活力，這在帶著空調的現代社會空間中，為比爾帶來一種念舊的舒適與安心。

會啊，亞瑟快要掉進意識黑洞的聲音摸不清是敷衍還是喪失自我前的吐真，我會夢到你。

原來那算是惡夢。比爾的回應沒有起伏，作為臣子，比爾接受國王的一切言語。當然比爾不會告訴亞瑟，寧願讓亞瑟帶著過多的撒嬌抱怨著自己的無情—即便亞瑟隱隱知道。

夢見你是好的。亞瑟終於硬撐著將他的眼睛張開，而比爾依舊喜愛亞瑟眼睛的顏色，尤其是在亞瑟因睡意迷濛時，那像是一片霧中的大海，尤其是。

但是。亞瑟的話斷在一個誇張的哈欠中。—你做了什麼夢，比爾?

等到比爾意識過來時，亞瑟早已轉了個問題。

我夢見我殺的人和沃帝岡。比爾的回答很輕，甚至沒有再繼續。只是將手環上亞瑟，年輕男人的大腿像是反射一般搭上了殺手的，重量讓人安心。

我也夢過沃帝岡。亞瑟將整個人纏在比爾身上，眼睛不敵睡意又閉了起來，只有嘴在依本能摸索著，在殺死他後。亞瑟的話消失在彼此的唇間，比爾在亞瑟退下他的褲子時才意識到亞瑟是在說那個時候。

在比爾驚醒時看見國王承擔整個世界的孤獨的時候。

不過醒來看見你就安心了，亞瑟的聲音好小。像是下一秒就會昏睡過去。

但是之後你不在了—夢見你—亞瑟的手跟他的語調一樣，溫暖而緩慢的握住比爾的陰莖，用接近睡眠的頻率套動著。比爾想阻止或詢問，卻都被親吻吞噬。

亞瑟動得很慢，快感讓比爾不耐，但睡意卻意外地緩慢襲來。亞瑟的吻在追逐著睡眠，比爾知道彼此都快要再睡去，但亞瑟卻開始逐漸加快了動作。

最後比爾還是在亞瑟的手中高潮，因快感而翻騰而來的睡意讓比爾只依稀的看見亞瑟迷糊的將他的精液擦在不知道是被單還是他自己的短褲上。

而比爾在失去意識前只覺得這既荒謬又可愛。

所以比爾在亞瑟再次圈抱他時沉入夢鄉。


	4. 日常

他在生氣。亞瑟悄聲對濕棍這麼說。濕棍則是你別把我扯進來的臉。但還好因為今天雨下的大。亞瑟想，還有永遠都為了情調而光線不足的酒吧。以至於男人穿著雨衣時誰也看不見到底發生了什麼事。除了威廉威爾遜到達酒吧時刷地將雨衣脫下後與雨水混合著的腥臭味外，誰也沒發現。  
  
他該不會把別人的腸子扯出來了吧亞瑟。濕棍看著男人濕了半截的襯衫慌張的跟亞瑟說。在酒潑上他的童年好友時亞瑟只是慶幸比爾穿了帶著光的暗紫色襯衫—倒也不是說比爾在工作時就會穿著白色到反光的西裝，但有時亞瑟總是慶幸比爾還能坐上吧檯邊的每一刻。  
  
狼狽或是從容都無所謂。亞瑟擦著杯子看比爾半合著眼喝酒，酒吧煙味很濃，大概有哪個年輕人抽了大麻，焦味與雨水的味道掩蓋了比爾身上的腥味。  
比爾又要了一杯酒。  
能讓比爾喝上兩杯以上的大摩，誰管他襯衫的顏色和潑上了什麼鬼東西。  
  
  
  
「走開我現在全身都是血。」比爾齜牙裂嘴的威脅著，比爾那件破雨衣一進亞瑟家門就被丟在鋼琴上，比爾當然是故意的，但亞瑟也懶得管這麼多，只是扯著比爾的襯衫。在襯衫的扣子被依實扯去時亞瑟毫不意外地看到黏在比爾身體上的血漬。  
跟人打了一架。比爾在接吻時咬牙切齒，差點咬掉亞瑟一塊肉。但沒有繼續說下去。

亞瑟很難說清那到底是害怕還是溺愛的情緒從他的心裡升起(是從你的老二升起吧，事後比爾抱怨)，但比爾就這樣一團混亂，頭髮沾著血與泥土，雙手也被血、鐵鏽、臭泥弄得髒兮兮的。所以亞瑟吞掉他的疑問，半哄半騙的拉著比爾，讓他跨上他的大腿。比爾(一定是故意的)扭著自己的身體讓自己放在亞瑟的雙手中。  
  
接下來像是理所當然，比爾就這樣騎著亞瑟，將他的襯衫的鈕扣一顆顆咬掉(亞曼尼的，但管他呢)。當比爾扯著永恆之王的乳頭時甚至連牛仔褲的拉鍊都沒拉開。  
  
慢慢來—亞瑟想他們應該先洗個澡，把血跡沖掉再把比爾的衣服燒了，在燒他那件大概也價值不菲的襯衫時亞瑟可以用手或用嘴先幫比爾打一發，然後再讓比爾騎他，這樣這場性愛就可以從容而持久許多。但有時就是時不我予，亞瑟也就將就著看比爾握著陰莖然後將自己的乳頭咬出血來。

  
通常比爾生氣會讓性愛變的激烈，現在比爾幾乎不對亞瑟真正生氣，亞瑟也只是從那些足以作為哲學辯證的悠長記憶中尋找「威廉爵士生氣性愛」的資料夾，撇開生氣的前因後果，那些的確是足以開聖誕派對的火辣。  
所以當比爾用顫抖的大腿用力鎖著亞瑟的腰，並用力將自己壓上亞瑟陰莖，用身體用力絞緊亞瑟時，永恆之王只能帶著一絲戰慄但欣然接受。  
最終亞瑟也無法避免的跟比爾一樣變成一團亂。  
  
所以。  
亞瑟點了一支菸但沒靠上嘴，比爾理所當然的接管過去，現在亞瑟算是完整地躺在他們的沙發上，比爾還是騎在亞瑟身上，但心情似乎變好了些，也不管他們大腿陰莖沾染各種液體，比爾就只是挺直著身體，一邊抽菸一邊又搖了起來，陰莖摩擦著，亞瑟可以感覺到陰莖緩慢的刺激，並讓那些愉悅回傳到他的脊椎。  
差點死掉。  
比爾吐了一口煙。  
沒想到回來時發現一點傷都沒有。  
亞瑟沒有多問，如鵝油一樣滑膩的比爾不是那種容易受傷的角色，但一定發生了什麼，並且嚴重到比爾會因為自己死亡而生氣的程度—  
  
亞瑟突然想起，比爾從不讓自己接近死亡。  
  
「但你沒有死。」甚至連受傷都沒有。亞瑟捏了捏比爾帶點肉的腰，並被比爾一手拍開。「你一向很幸運。」  
比爾確實瞪了亞瑟，但亞瑟扯出了他那千古不變的地痞表情。  
「而且就算你死了，」亞瑟拉起了比爾拍開亞瑟的那隻手，對著他的手指咬了咬。  
  
「我會愛你到我也死掉那一天。」  
  
果不其然的，比爾用另一隻手搧了亞瑟一巴掌。  
  
「就算下一次我們見面在火星上，我永遠都會記得你的巴掌的，肥鵝比爾。」  
亞瑟嘻皮笑臉的再次把陰莖放進比爾身體中時說到。


	5. 帆布購物袋

｢要不要出去走走？｣

比爾從沙發上醒來便對上男子閃閃發亮的眼睛。

Leicester Square的市集有個攤子賣著倫敦最好喝的溫紅酒，男子蹲在沙發邊親吻著比爾。像隻大狗，比爾推著亞瑟．潘德拉岡的臉起身，不太曉得為何一個男人可以同時串聯起龍與狗，亞瑟則挨著比爾起身造成的空間將自己塞進比爾的懷抱中。  
｢家裡沒有麵包了，還有你最愛的可可。｣  
亞瑟眨著他的眼睛一臉無辜，這是最粗暴而直接的撒嬌，建立在亞瑟知道比爾對這毫無抵抗力的基礎上。  
這是成何體統，如果貝德維爾在身邊大概會這樣嘆息。但可惜操勞的爵士已經安息許久，而弓箭手對於國王無論哪方面則是一點辦法也沒有。

我才不愛可可。比爾的反駁消失在冬天的陽光與國王的含糊不清的話語中。

最終比爾還是屈服了。換句話說比爾不可能不屈服。  
「這是什麼？」  
「購物袋。」  
亞瑟以為比爾會當下賞他兩巴掌。

為什麼是同款的？比爾拉了拉帶有白字的黑色帆布袋。  
因為我想？而且看起來很…好?  
亞瑟沒將眼神對上比爾，耳朵的紅潤則讓比爾想要捏著—或是吻上。  
隨便吧。比爾隨手戴上他的太陽眼鏡。  
而亞瑟看著比爾過久了一些。

「也許可以再來買這家麵包。」  
亞瑟一邊叨唸著一邊將法棍塞進比爾的袋中。為什麼要塞在我這邊?因為感覺你比較習慣長的東西?  
你這混蛋(ass hole)。

假日的陽光很大，雖然沒將天氣真正照暖，但至少能讓人悠閒的漫步。亞瑟推薦的溫紅酒的確香醇，比爾一邊喝著一邊悠閒的胡思亂想，直到感受到亞瑟的手指。  
比爾沒有對亞瑟自動牽上的手表達任何意見。  
也許他想起以前的國王曾經半是開玩笑的牽起他的手跳舞—他們只能在跳舞與行禮時在大庭廣眾握住對方的手。  
許多事隨著時間的潮流改變。他們曾經有同樣花樣的紋章卻無法坦然牽起彼此的手。現在他們能在倫敦的太陽下牽手，但對亞瑟來說也許少了什麼。  
比爾又再次拉了拉他那庸俗，與國家、階級和家族毫無干係的帆布袋。

「這個袋子也許還滿不錯的。」  
比爾握緊了亞瑟的手。


	6. 雨夜

亞瑟將雨刷打到最大時，忍不住在車中點了菸。他盯著菸的火星數著自己的呼吸。車內暖氣發出乾燥的聲音，但一想到比爾可能在哪邊的屋頂，穿著黑色的雨衣呼出寒氣，將雨水從他捲曲的頭髮撥落，就讓亞瑟黏膩不已。亞瑟抖著腳等，手指彎曲敲打著身邊的置物盒，雨刷急切規律地響動。在還沒碰見比爾時，亞瑟時常會在雨天跟著雨刷的節拍在儀表板上彈奏，低聲哼著不成調的曲，才搭上車的麗茲一見到他就說你靠這招可以拐到任何你想要拐的男人女人。但比爾不吃這套，他會敷衍的親親亞瑟的手背後將他的手放回方向盤。開車，比爾將沾滿水氣的皮衣和手套跟著波士頓包拋到後座，我要一杯格蘭威利12年。比爾假笑著多送了一個吻在亞瑟嘴邊。

但他們都沒有預料到午夜的大雨。這讓亞瑟˙潘德拉岡在公路上時便帶著自己也不清楚的躁動。他將充滿雜音的廣播轉小，讓廣播劇隱沒在大雨中，老賓利的車燈照不了幾碼。比爾盯著窗外沒有說話，他的波士頓包無力的塌在座位上。麥卡倫。比爾有意無意的出聲，亞瑟仍瞇著眼在暴雨中找尋交流道。

好。

亞瑟回應，讓車跟著路面雨水匯集的溪流滑下交流道。

比爾的關門聲掩沒在黑夜中，亞瑟癱坐在車內，看著公路餐廳的霓虹燈將紅光打在自己臉上。

雨勢在比爾關起車門後愈趨猛爆。雨刷已快要斷裂的速度掃著，國王漢堡幾個螢光大字閃爍著，隨著雨刷起降忽隱忽現。這樣能看個屁，亞瑟刁著菸埋怨。但回憶像是嘲笑一樣猛然擊中亞瑟。也許是432或是368年。

亞瑟靠在大雨的牆垛上，大路被大雨打成泥濘的土窪，霧氣瀰漫在遠方。帕西佛帶著戰斧步兵在山坡的暗影處等著，比爾拉緊長弓。薩克遜人在遠方拿著火把。大概是什麼他媽的魔法讓那些野蠻人能在雨霧中用火焰照明。弓箭手瞇起眼。亞瑟王瞄向比爾，如果比爾射中了—亞瑟甚至不確定比爾真正瞄準什麼—我一定要吻他。

弓箭手放鬆了手指。

弓箭穿過雨水，第一支打落了領頭的火把，第二支刺穿了脖子。亞瑟聽見馬的嘶鳴與帕西佛的叫喚。比爾轉過頭對上了國王的眼。

我一定要吻他。亞瑟想。

比爾看著他的時間比平常還要久，弓箭手沉默地從背後再拿出一支箭。比爾又射出一支箭。亞瑟沒有親吻比爾，雨水的重量打在國王的毛皮上，有英格蘭土地的氣味與重量。

在許久之後亞瑟才發現，弓箭手總是出多餘而無用的幾箭。

當亞瑟將呼吸數到第12下時才按下車窗。煙打在擋風玻璃上，被流動的空氣逼出車外。雨和寒氣開始掃進車內，亞瑟一半的身體被大雨淋濕，他索性將手臂伸出窗外感受雨的重量。亞瑟開始習慣送比爾去工作，比爾一開始沒給他好臉色看，但久而久之也拗不過對方。比爾工作前不說話，頂多提出酒單。在工作後亞瑟會一路駛向他的酒吧，給比爾一杯他要的酒。他們往往在喝酒之後做愛，比爾騎在亞瑟身上，眼睛直盯著他。直到亞瑟將他掀翻或高潮。

亞瑟覺得他的手快被雨凍僵的時候才想起一些事。

他們的確打敗了薩克遜人，比爾總是箭無虛發。他們回到卡美洛佈滿孔雀、雉雞、鹿或兔肉的宴席上。國王舉杯，騎士們在桌旁。亞瑟看著比爾在跟男人女人交談。

亞瑟王從未在戰場吻過肥鵝比爾。

雖然那是很辣的事。

比爾的眼神掃過國王，幾乎沒有停留變流轉到他方。那個他方可能是貝德維爾、帕西佛其他騎士，甚至是濕棍身上。如果現在把他威廉．威爾遜拉到後面的儲物室，國王將一顆葡萄扔進嘴裡。比爾也許會拒絕，他一定會拒絕。但他是國王，他可以用弓箭手的一巴掌換一個命令—倒也不虧。

但儲物室的門從沒開啟過。

比爾也很少在卡美洛的主堡過夜，更別說是慶功宴席後。也許因為大家都累了，也許是因為貝德維爾。有日亞瑟王在廊上碰見弓箭手。或是那些貴族，還有你那些部下—你的部下、我的部下。位子還沒坐熱的國王抱怨著。威廉爵士沒有回話，只是安靜的聽國王發牢騷。在慶祝場合要穩固地位，樹立威嚴。要背負英格蘭土地的榮光。慶祝之後便是下一場征戰。

我情願將孔雀、雉雞、鹿或兔肉都撤走。國王最後說。只要給我一杯酒。和儲藏室半開的門。

和一個不想那麼多的弓箭手。

但國王得到的往往不只一杯酒。國王隨著時間征戰，英格蘭的土地延伸到天與海的盡頭。最終，當亞瑟王在老臣稱讚越發深思熟慮之時，並沒有意識到自己已經想的比弓箭手還多。

亞瑟睜開眼，國王漢堡依舊被雨水糟蹋的一片模糊。比爾安靜的坐在副駕駛座滴著水。他的手臂已經被雨凍得麻木，亞瑟咬著牙將僵硬的手臂彎回車內，壓在暖氣出風口上。另一隻被暖氣烤的溫暖的手反射抓住比爾的手。比爾因為突然的溫度掙扎了一下，但最終還是讓亞瑟握著。你的手還很冷，亞瑟說。所以比爾沒有回來太久。也許工作順利所以比爾沒有叫醒亞瑟，也有可能是完全相反的理由。亞瑟從不確定比爾真正想的是什麼，但比爾的工作很少失敗，但亞瑟不會多過問什麼，只要比爾在他身旁，所有隱匿的話語都是某種程度的不證自明。亞瑟握著比爾的手，感受自己另一隻手一同與比爾溫暖起來。  
比爾用另一隻手掏出了煙，亞瑟連忙用空著的手拿起儀表板上的打火機，但麻木後的手怎麼都打不起火。  
比爾看著幾次微弱的火光，笑了出來。

「你放開我的手我不就可以點火了？」比爾拿著菸示意的揮動，眼睛盯著亞瑟。  
國王漢堡的霓虹燈打在比爾臉上，比爾凝視的比平常久了一些。

國王想起了遠古以前的箭。弓箭手總是看著國王，而後射出不必要的最後幾支箭。  
比爾總是在任務前開出酒單，單一杯酒，不多不少。  
亞瑟將微涼的手貼在比爾的臉上，他沒有掙扎，像是一種馴服。

「我想要親吻你。」亞瑟說。

威廉．威爾遜爵士並沒有拒絕。


End file.
